


Criminal Offense

by orphan_account



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Cats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doesn't everyone know that moving a sleeping cat is a criminal offense? Apparently so is stealing Yohji's glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminal Offense

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in '03.

Golden fingers on the ends of pale arms stretched through the window's glass, brushing softly on the gleaming hardwood floor. The light was splashed the floor like careless yellow tinted water upon a painters canvas, which somehow was just right. Towards one side it became dappled as the sun's face outside was obscured by summer foliage, before it was cut off abruptly by the diagonal slant of the windows frame.

Languidly stretched across the floor, dead center, was a lanky figure. Sunglasses allowed him to nap in the light without seeing red through his eyelids. His chest rose and fell steadily, despite the rather large calico which had settled herself quite happily there. Although still in her cat nap she purred steadily, this sound mixing with the prone mans even breaths. Both had a look of heavenly bliss on their face. Strands of the young man's unbound, strawberry blond hair came to brush against his pale cheekbone but this failed to wake him. In fact, he was so deep in sleep that Yohji didn't mind the multi-coloured fur that came to stick to his black pants as if it were supposed to be there. Even the presence of another being in the room, standing just outside of the light, did not wake him up.

Omi stood with his arms crossed over the front of his turquoise apron (splattered with dirt) and legs at shoulder length apart, one foot tapping irritably. His was an expression of annoyance, softened very slightly mostly at the eyes. The corners of his mouth tweaked into a small smile. It was sweet, but unfortunately there was work to be done. He paused for a moment, then cleared his throat to no avail.

"Yohji?" he asked quietly.

Still no response.

"Yohji you lazy bum, get up now!"

One hazy green eye cracked open and the head raised very slightly, tilting the sunglasses down the bridge of his nose a little. Yohji grunted, "What do you want Omi?"

"A little help in the shop."

"Get Ken to help."

"He's out playing soccer with friends."

"Aya?"

"He is helping me, but we're really busy." Omi hated to admit it, but some days Yohji was so damn.. lazy!

"Then find someone else." Yohji turned his head the other way and flung his arm across his face. "The sun's warm and I don't wanna' move."

"Yohji!" Omi whined, stomping his foot childishly.

"It's a crime to move a sleeping cat."

"Balinese.." Omi started, using Yohji's code name.

But he was cut off abruptly by Yohji gesturing to the cat on his chest, "Shh.. don't want to wake her up."

Omi sighed and plunked down most ungracefully on his dirt-dusted knees next to Yohji and stared at him in silence for a while. He observed the tiny details of his face carefully; the way his hair fell in curly waves; how his smooth skin appeared beneath the soft, hazy light. 'Beautiful.' he thought to himself, 'and his eyes..' A wicked idea occurred to him then. The younger, mischievous boy reached over and gently plucked off Yohji's sunglasses.

Red flooded Yohji's vision and he sat up suddenly, allowing an indignant growl to escape his throat. Emeralds revealed themselves to the world from beneath dark lashes; light played upon them.

Yet Omi just smiled, and held Yohji's sunglasses just out of his reach. The calico was displeased with Yohji's rapid movement. She climbed off of him and sat a little ways away, glaring intensely.

Omi observed the cat, "That's a criminal offense Yohji!"

"So is taking my glasses." he gritted from between clenched teeth.

"Well, what can you do about it?"

"This!" Yohji cried, flipping himself over to knock Omi to the ground and pin him. Omi may have been a trained assassin, but so was Yohji who was older and stronger than himself.

"Ai, not fair!" Omi cried, squirming. Yohji had him pinned down so that he lay directly in the warm sunlight. It was blinding and he closed his eyes, only to be met with red.

Eventually he found that if he squirmed into just the right position, Yohji's head would block the sun from his eyes. But in that case he would be looking directly into those deep green eyes. It was unnerving, and he couldn't do it for long. Yohji had this manner of speaking - manner of acting which made it seem almost like he was flirting with you all the time, even if he wasn't.

Yohji smirked, and held him there.

"The sun is nice, ne?"

"It is," Omi reluctantly agreed, "But we have work and-"

"Ah-ah.. Aya and Momoe can handle it.

"Will you let me go?"

"No. You'll run away."

"But my eyes - the sun!"

"You should have thought of that before you stole my glasses. Apologize."

Omi rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry for taking your glasses."

"And the cat?"

"I'm sorry for making you move."

"Good." A cool hand slid its way across Omi's face, shielding his eyes but also pinning him. Yohji lay next to Omi, relaxing, melting, into the light once more.

There, in the sunlight, Omi and Yohji fell asleep. The calico again joined in, this time sleeping on Omi rather than Yohji, though she used the arm he had sprawled across the younger boy as a pillow.

Aya stood in the doorway, surveying the scene with an angry glare. He grunted and Yohji glanced up at him for a second, then down to Omi. "I know what you're about to say Aya, but don't you know that it's a crime to move a sleeping kitty, especially a little bombay kitten?"


End file.
